A tool for creating and modifying a Web site that eliminates the need for a user to write or edit Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) code.
With the proliferation of the Internet and intranets, there has been an increasing demand for the creation of Web sites. A Web site typically includes a collection of web pages in HTML format. Each page includes content, such as text, graphics, or other multimedia material. The page may also include links and buttons (e.g., xe2x80x9cSubmitxe2x80x9d ). p Creating a web site typically requires generating a plurality of pages using HTML. Adding content to a web site once created or modifying the web site also involves using HTML. This makes it difficult for individuals without specific HTML knowledge to create a web site or to create content for or modify an existing web site.
Another problem in existing systems is that when using HTML to create a web page, the author typically must create or edit the page by written HTML code, save the page as an HTML file and then reopen the file using a suitable Web browser to pre-view how the page will appear on the Web before posting the page to the Web site. Thus, the author must use an iterative process to write and xe2x80x9ctweakxe2x80x9d the source HTML code to achieve a desired presentation. This can be time consuming.
Another drawback in existing systems is that a given Web page may appear differently when viewed with different browsers. For example, some Web browsers may have different capabilities, helper programs, or support different applets whereby certain configurations may result in an unacceptable, inoperative or less than desirable Web page presentation.
Another difficulty encountered in Web site creation and subsequent modification arises from the fact that often several individuals are involved in creating and authorizing the Web pages. Often, the format and content of Web pages involves the collaboration of many individuals. For example, one or more persons may propose the text for a page, another may be responsible for graphics, another may add appropriate legal notices (e.g., trademark or copyright notices), etc. In such cases, coordinating the collaborative effort may be difficult and if done manually can cause delays. A manual approach also makes it difficult to adequately track development, or ensure that all contributions are timely and properly integrated in the Web site. Similar problems are posed in connection with ensuring that all requisite approvals are obtained by authorized content approvers prior to posting the final version of the content to the Web site.
Another area where there are drawbacks in existing Web sites is that lack of help features for particular pages and context-sensitive help-browsers that include a help feature generally provide help about using the browser. Typically, there is no help feature associated with specific features or pages of a Web site. Even if one were to try to include help pages as part of a Web site, the creator of those help pages would need to use HTML to write those pages.
Another drawback of known Web sites is the relatively inflexible security features. Typically, either a person trying to access a Web site or an area of a Web site has access or not. Additionally, all users authorized typically are provided the same information. Existing Web sites are generally incapable of identifying a user and automatically providing information specific to the user. Thus, the host typically limits information provided on the site to that which can be made generally available to all authorized users. This limits flexibility in customizing the types of information presented to different categories of users.
One object of the invention is to overcome these and other deficiencies and drawbacks of existing web site creation tools, systems and methods.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool for creating a Web site that minimizes or eliminates the need for a Web site creator to know or use HTML or other programming languages to create a Web site.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool for facilitating the creation of Web sites and pages based on stored templates that enable personalization and customization of the Web site and pages without the need for a user to change or write any software code.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool for facilitating the creation of Web sites and pages by taking a web site creator through a series of views, each having one or more options/features, to enable the site creator to select from a plurality of options/features available for the web site layout, content and functionality.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool for creating a Web site where the tool comprises a library of stored templates (including fields) associated with different options/features for a Web site, the tool prompts a user of the tool to select desired options/features from a list of possible options/features. Based upon the option/features selected, the tool determines which of the stored templates (and fields) are to be used and the user is prompted to supply data to populate those fields. The tool uses the templates and user supplied data to create the web pages that make up a Web site. The Web site may then be posted on a network, such as the Internet.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool for facilitating the creation of a Web site and pages based on stored templates having predetermined fields, wherein the tool comprises a dynamic look-up capability to automatically populate one or more fields with data.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool for facilitating the creation of Web pages with templates for predefined Web pages that enables personalization and customization of the Web pages without the need for the user to change or write any software code, and facilitates the inclusion or modification of graphical and other multimedia objects.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool for facilitating the creation of a Web site based on stored templates having predetermined fields wherein one or more fields can be selectively marked as a required field, and where if data for a required field is not provided by the user, a predefined message may be presented to a user identifying what information is missing and a cursor may be positioned at the missing field.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool for facilitating the posting of content to an already created Web site, where pages corresponding to the content are dynamically rendered on-the-fly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool for facilitating the creation of content for a Web site with an automated content approval feature whereby authorized content creators (specified during creation of the Web site) can create proposed content for the Web site. Upon creation, the proposed content may be automatically, electronically routed to one or more content approvers specified during creation of the web site for authorization before posting the content on the Web site. The approved web page may be automatically posted as appropriate.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool that facilitates the modification of Web pages in a finished Web site including one or more of the above objects, without requiring a content creator to change or write any software code.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool for facilitating the creation of a Web site based on stored templates whereby once the site is created, a content creator can selectively modify individual pages or groups of pages without using HTML or other software programming code.
These and other objects are accomplished by various embodiments of the invention. According to one embodiment of the invention, a software tool is provided for use with a computer system for simplifying the creation of Web sites. The tool comprises a plurality of pre-stored templates, comprising HTML formatting code, text, fields and formulas. The templates preferably correspond to different types of Web pages and other features commonly found on or available to Web sites. Each feature may have various options. To create a web site, a Web site creator (the person using the tool to create a web site) is prompted by the tool through a series of views stored in the tool to select the features and options desired for the Web site. Based on these selections, the tool prompts the web site creator to supply data to populate fields of the templates determined by the tool to correspond to the selected features and options. Based on the identified templates and supplied data, the tool generates the customized Web site without the web site creator writing any HTML or other programming code.
The features and options may include, for example, site areas, specific security features, enablement of distributed authorship with the ability to specify approved content authors and content approvers, the specification workflow/approval procedures, enablement of automatic workflow routing, and a graphical design center with a plurality of predetermined user selectable features.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the software tool provides a series of menus or views to guide the user through the creation of a web site, where the views comprise screens to enable the site creator to select the various features and options for the Web site and forms for entering text that is used to populate fields of stored templates.
A Web site created with the tool has several advantageous features. For example, the system and method of this invention may include a workflow server which automatically routes proposed content created by authorized content creators through a series of authorized content approvers for review, edit and approval. The authorized content creators and content approvers preferably are specified during creation of the web site.
The invention also provides a tool for facilitating the creation of Web pages by permitting collaboration and distributed authoring. Different content creators can collaborate on the creation of content for Web pages at the same time.
According to another feature of the invention, the tool permits authorized content creators to preview proposed content as it is being created by rendering pages on-the-fly. Additionally, the tool enables a content creator to see how the proposed content will look using various browsers and browser settings.